A Shy Dragon Slayers Feelings
by GlammyMarsh
Summary: Will Natsu admit his feelings to Lucy and will they end up coming NALU...(which i know is already there ;) )


**A FAIRYTAIL Relatiionship...**

 **Chap1The** **First** **Date**

His hands were wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer to his chest, his pink hair was flowing in the wind and so was mine, his golden eyes were looking into my big brown eyes and his teeth were shining as he smiled which made my feelings for him increase. My heart pounded as he let one hand go loose and fall to his side but kept one of them around my waist, we ran towards the Ferris wheel which was huge compared to the one where I used to live with my family, he bought the tickets and looked towards me with a smirk appearing on his handsome face that was covered with an amazing expression.

 **Natsu:** "I hope you're not afraid of heights!"

 **Lucy:** "Me, pshhh... not at all"

I said being all confident on the outside but being scared out of my mind on the inside. _Lucy heartfillia, he is just a friend and doesn't even like you in that way so control your heart_ , I thought as I looked towards the pastel pink heart shaped cart that was filled with candles and roses, I widened my large brown eyes, _scrap that... this is not how I expected our first date to go_. I am quickly rushed into the cart by a very excited and thrilled Natsu who was smiling as if he had something planned, I looked towards him with a giant smile as we get lifted into the air, my hands grip the edge of the seat as he places a hand on mine making me relax. I look at Natsu who had stuck his large head out of the cart and let his tongue hang out and his spikey pink hair being rummaged by the wind, I held my hand up to my mouth but had to so I began to laugh uncontrollably.

 **Lucy:** "Natsu, stop screwing about and enjoy the view!"

 **Natsu:** "I am..." he said as he looked at me with a slight blush, I look towards him and blush back at his adorable words, my big brown eyes quickly turn to the moon that was shining down on the glossy carts surface. _Ok, that was really cute and I think he likes me... shit_ , I thought over and over again inside my crazy mind that was covered by bone. I feel a hand go around my smal shoulder and look at Natsu who was doing the 'smooth move' which was actually a horrible move for people who don't know how to flirt.

 **Lucy:** "Ok, if you want to flirt maybe go and get a book saying 'flirting for idiots'"

 **Natsu:** "Maybe you shouldn't be so rude"

He said pouting as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and rested my head on his shoulder, "but I find it cute" I smile. I opened my eyes and looked towards the loud bangs in the sky and a nudge on my shoulder, "Here we are... I hope you like it" I heard Natsu say with a few stutters, I giggled and watched the beautiful fireworks from inside the cart before moving down once again.

 **Lucy:** "Thank you"

 **Natsu:** "For what?"

 **Lucy:** "Making me feel happy on my darkest days"

I say as I look him in the eyes, my smile disappears as he leans in, our lips touching as we come to a stop with the Ferris wheel, we smile as we step out holding hands and skipping to another stall. His soft hands were gripped gently with mine and his legs were moving elegantly to my beat, I look towards a cute stall that had beautiful house decor. Natsu looked at me with a huge smile that said pick what you want, I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before picking up a beautiful vase that was teal but had beautiful black floral designs. Natsu grabbed the vase and paid for it which made me love him even more, I looked him in the eyes and kissed him as he grabbed my hand and ran towards the beach. I felt the golden sand tickle my toes and heard the water that swept onto shore, I looked towards Natsu who was running around in circles with his arms out and not caring about other people watching him.

 **Lucy:** "You really need to be a gentleman"

 **Natsu:** "But I am one.."

 **Lucy:** "No you aren't... and that's what I love about you!"

I yell as I jump on his back and we run towards my house, the vase still in my teal bag that matched my outfit which was a pretty teal dress with black floral designs on the bottom.

"Natsu slow down!" I scream as I am placed down onto the golden sand, I push him down as I run into the water and splash him. Natsu splashed me back which caused my dress to be transparent on the top half, my white laced bra now highly visible to anyone who came close , I look at him and place my arms around his neck and place my legs around his waist.

 **Lucy:** "I love you Natsu..."

 **Natsu:** "I love you too...Lucy"

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story which took a short amount of time and if you want more keep reading as I will be posting more, I find it easier to write short chapters with a cliff hanger at the end to get you guys pumped up...SO CONTINUE TO READ ON AND LET ME KNOW!!!**

 **-Your fabulous fan writer of FAIRYTAIL...**


End file.
